Talk:Jūgo/Archive 1
Age What does "Phisically 16 (Years old) means? :It means that his appearance is that of a ninja the age of 16. Shuhei Hisagi 01:20, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Trivia Shouldn't someone list that Jugo is the tallest person in Naruto in the trivia page? :That's mentioned in the Appearance section. Trivia sections are for information that can't (or has yet to be) integrated into other parts of the article. ~SnapperT '' 02:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC) But he isnt the tallest anymore because he gave Sasuke some of his skin(or flesh whichever u want to call it) and didnt he look like a small kid so he wouldnt be the tallestNarutosagemaster (talk) 19:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) At that point, he reverted to a small child, but as far as recent chapters have shown, he's back to his normal height. Omnibender - Talk - 19:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The "best friend" sentence Vegerot, you've been adding "because his best friend or" to the article. However, the way you added is ungrammatical. Please add it properly. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I am not sure I am in 5th grade for gods sake! Can somebody add it for me please? Vegerot (talk) 21:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) scales how does Jugo of the Scales reference his dual personality? also, does this have a relation to Onoki? (talk) 23:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Because his personality can tip in one direction with little provocation. "Bipolar Jugo" makes this more obvious. ''~SnapperT '' 02:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I doubt it cuz his nickname is Jugo of the Scales while Onoki's is Onoki of Both Scales Jugo's Picture Even Though Jugo has been in the Anime for 2 episodes he still has a manga picture, I can not edit his page so can someone please change his picture. --Hidan13 (talk) 03:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :There hasn't been a good enough shot to put in...Anything, put in now, will more than likely be replaced after the next episode...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Height issue Well I do agree that Jugo is the tallest (so far) human character in the story, but there is an issue: since the attack on the eight-tails, he's in a "younger form" and from what I sow in chapter 456, that he is still that height. I don't think his altered state has a height of 202,1cm (he's about a head shorter then Sasuke). Cyrus1 17:03, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :The thing is that we don't know any other height. They comes with the databooks. Jacce | Talk 15:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Plus, we don't know if he's still in his child state, from the most recent chapters, he seems to have reached his normal age again, at least going by his height. Omnibender - Talk - 16:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Check 459 page 12, the one to the left of Sasuke is Juugo huh? It appears that he is still a child:-O - MadaraU (talk) 18:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Then he keeps changing, a couple chapters earlier, he was in his regular height. Omnibender - Talk - 21:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Devoured? I have not seen anywhere that says Jugo DEVOURED an entire village, killed yes but not devoure. :It's from the databook. What it means is open to debate. ''~SnapperT '' 03:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) cursed seal should we make a page for jugo's "cursed seal" or "ability", or whatever it is called? (talk) 21:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Should we be saying that Jūgo has a Cursed Seal? Technically he has a natural ability that allowed Orochimaru to develop his Cursed Seal. Jūgo really doesn't have it himself. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :The link to Orochimaru's Juinjutsu is just because the basic attributes are the same. I'm indifferent to it actually being listed in the infobox. ''~SnapperT '' 22:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) What Type is His Cursed Mark Trivia "Jugo's opinion seems to be the only one out of Taka that Sasuke listens to. While Sasuke usually brushes everyone off, he listens to Jugo's advice." Could someone give an example of this? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :It pretty much says that Sasuke listens to Jugo and ignores others. Sting! TenRyuoh! 04:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I know what it says, I don't lack reading comprehension... What I was asking if anyone could give an example of Sasuke listening to Jūgo's advice and ignoring the advice of Suigetsu and Karin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh.The fight with Killerbee,you might need to check there,cuz I don't really remember, Sting! TenRyuoh! 00:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) In the fight with Killer bee, he says to leave Karin because she's gonna to die from amateratsu, and sasuke ignores that. Just throwing it out there. --Hasofcd (talk) 01:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Cursed Seal timeline yo yo first time posting here ever and well i have a bit of a matter to discus jugo orignated the curse seal corect? if's that's true then how did anko get one. i mean by time anko had hers jugo must have been signifcantly younger then when orchimaru aproched him. and before orchimaru met kiddimaru. and yet sasuke and anko have the same curse seal. isn't this a contuality error? i mean recently the anime showed kiddmaru as a younger kid with jugo making it seem that the curse seal thing that orchimaru got must have happend sometime in the last ten years or so. if that's true wouln't that recent scean be an error by the animators? to sum up all i want to know is how anko got her curse seal if orchimaru didn't meet jugo till after her left konoha :We have no idea when Jūgo joined Orochimaru, nor when Anko received her Cursed Seal. Unless we know these details, we cannot speak of any continuity errors. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Curse Seal transplant Shouldn't Jugo's transfer of flesh be a jutsu of somesort? --Hasofcd (talk) 04:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I think so...Then again,it could just be another power granted by the curse mark. Not alot is know about the curse mark. Sting! TenRyuoh! 05:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Chakra cannons Shouldn't his chakra cannon jutsu be listed? Ch 462, pg 4-5--Hasofcd (talk) 05:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's not a named technique, and it's part of his Cursed Seal, the mention at the abilities section is enough. Omnibender - Talk - 13:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Why have so many of Jugo's Cursed Seal abilities been given their own pages? Aren't they all part of the Cursed Seal? --Enoki911 (talk) 05:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Enoki911 :There's been an explosion of articles on unnamed... stuff, recently. We'll see just how unique they are whenever the fourth databook comes out. ''~SnapperT '' 05:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Jyuugo or Juugo? I think its Jyuugo. Tv Tokyo http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/naruto/chara.html 3º Databook http://static.mangahelpers.com/raws/databook3/japflap/088-089%20-%20Juugo.jpg ユ<-- Yu :You should read up on the Hepburn romanisation system. ジュ is rendered as ju. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) KKG? Seeing as Juugo is the source of the curse seals and they being caused by enzymes in his body, should we label this a Kekkei Genkai or Hiden?Saimaroimaru (talk) 05:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :As I understand the term, it has to be inheritable, and by that they mean reproductively, not having someone extracting an enzyme from you and replicating an incomplete form of it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Wrong by your logic Wood Release isn't a KKG and yet is labeled as one.Saimaroimaru (talk) 05:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Who said Jūgo cursed seal was not inheritable? All that I have heard is it is an unique ability that orochimaru discovered in Jūgo. - SimAnt 06:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) By isolating specific enzyemes in his body.Sounds like KKG to me.Saimaroimaru (talk) 06:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :When they were talking about KKG they meant "natural" reproduction. Notice also it was incomplete, Oro may have merely learned the chemical makeup of the protein and made a near replica of it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::How do you know he wasn't born with it? Incomplete? No it wasn't he didn't have control of the murderous urges it gave him, Oroichimaru manufactured a form that made those who gained a copying of it less aggressive than Juugo.Saimaroimaru (talk) 13:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I say he "was" born with it. The copys were incomplete which means that the protein that Oro made was unable to meld perfectly with the other bodies or was not a good enough copy. Moreever, the amount of insane people with curse marks that we saw at that prison implies that the mental part was involved. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'd go insane in one of oro's prisons.... - SimAnt 18:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like A KKG to me seeing as people with Sharingan implants have drawbacks.When I mean not as crazy I'm not as bipolar, the dude has a rep for it. Also if born thats means KKG. Thank you for defeating your own argument.Saimaroimaru (talk) 20:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Please explain the logic behind your last statement. And do not forget the part where you say that puting an eye in is the same as putting in a protein capable of accelerating chemcial reactions, especially one of such diverse ability (a super enzyme even since it is omni, not mono) and how being born with something is the same as being able to pass it on. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I think it is a Kekkei Genkai. And I'm also almost sure that Kekkei Genkai don't have to be inheritable, after all, Tsunade doesn't have Wood Release. It can't be Hiden because Hiden techniques are taught. -KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 22:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :well we can't put up speculations maybe in future Jugo's character will be explored more --Cerez365 (talk) 12:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) A Mutant Talk: Mutations To leave it open.Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It's unusual because its rare? Who said Kishimoto understood real world biology? No one said he did, but this site is supposed to provide information about the Narutoverse, correct? And this is the best way to do it. Moreover, explaining a bit on what the enzyme does helps make it more clear how he is capable of such amazing abilities. :The origion of all his techniques also needs to be clear. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The Enzyme Jūgo's body is highly unusual because it produces an enzyme of previously unheard of ability. While most proteins of this nature are only capable of effecting certain molecules, only one type period, this one is apparently capable of affecting a wide variety which allows his body to undergo a staggering number of transformations which to all appearances appear only limited by his immagination and his energy levels. ---- :You want to add that it is "highly unusual because ... previously unheard of." How is that helpful? Also, you are guessing that about what limited his transformations. Also "one is apparently capable" sounds like speculation to me. - SimAnt 05:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I checked the Japanese manga and it never actually says that Jūgo has a special enzyme. Instead it says that Orochimaru developed an enzyme from Jūgo's bodily fluids. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Ouch, that is a difference. Could you put that up what they said? That misconception seems to have been going around for a bit. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Stats Where can I view Jugo's ninja stats? In fact where can I view his teammates as well? 'cept sasuke, his I can see, but shouldn't Jugo and the others from taka have stats? :Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu didn't have their stats revealed in the third databook. Omnibender - Talk - 04:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) is jugo even a ninja i mean he was never trained or anything right? (talk) 19:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Stuck in his cell Despite his powers in 2nd state and against Killerbee, Jugo was still stuck in his cell, so should we say his powers are not strong enough to get out of thick walls and metal bars before guards did anything? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Suigetsu and Jūgo were waiting for the perfect opportunity to escape, with little or no guards around. When that moment was there, they decided to go for a more stealthy route, rather than just break the cell open and alert anyone still in the vicinity. It says nothing about Jūgo's strength. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 03:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Is Jūgo even a ninja? All his abilities come from his natural Curse Mark, are they even jutsu? That, and he has never accomplished an official mission and doesn't possess any 'tools'... Is he even a ninja? --Hasofcd (talk) 05:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Jugo is a ninja Fangzntalonz (talk) 06:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure he's a ninja, not an official one at least. It was never said he had any formal training. He went to Orochimaru seeking help, who took his enzymes for his Juinjutsu and then locked him up in the Northern Base. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 06:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::He's a bit of a border case, like Karin. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Storm 2 is revealed that the seal is given the name Juugo Kekkei Shisui. Should be edited? :Considering it comes from you, who tried to pass a game source for Shion's future telling, despite her being a movie only character, I say no. Omnibender - Talk - 18:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) There is no way in hell that Jugo is a ninja.-- (talk) 02:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :He can use chakra, I think that's enough, even if he's likely not to have had any formal instruction. Omnibender - Talk - 03:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup^ '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 03:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to be a ninja to use chakra.The Samurai's have proven that.--Shinobi Master (talk) 04:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Forgot about that, but even then, he isn't known to have had any sort of training. Omnibender - Talk - 18:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) But the samurais used chakra when team taka attacked the five kage summit 15 Doesn't Jūgo mean 15?-- (talk) 22:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Not the way it's written. It's just a homophone. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) kekkei genkai Wait, isn't jugp's ability a kekkei genkai? The anime said that Orochimaru got his cursed seals from Jugo, and it said he's the original. Oh for the love of... Juugo's ability is clearly a Kekkei Genkai, it is a genetic ability, something his body does, it can't be copied without obtaining biological matter like the other KKG which have done this (Sharingan, Byakugan, Wood Release), not to mention, aside from Orochimaru's own twisted additions to it (Weird Psychotic Mind Trip) The Success rate is noted as 1 in 10 and Juugo was only capable of healing Sasuke because he was compatible with the Cursed seal, which would imply that on average only one out of ten people are genetically compatible with it. It's no diferent from infusing an organ, which is essentially the idea with people gaining the other KKG. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 06:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So I support this idea of Jugo possessing a kekkai genkai and listing his powers as such. -- (talk) 08:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Except that no canon source ever said that his powers are a kekkei genkai. While I agree that his abilities fall under the category of kekkei genkai, until a canon source calls those abilities kekkei genkai, we don't. Omnibender - Talk - 12:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I think Jugo's power are similar to Wood release ... no known relatives have it, its unique to them though still genetic. --Elveonora (talk) 19:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ^Just saying, Jugo's familial relations have not been elaborated upon. :) Skitts (talk) 19:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It's a unique ability that only Jugo can use if it was a hijutsu then it would have been clarified, the article on Kekkei Genkai says: "Kekkei genkai and their related techniques cannot be taught to or copied by others."Even Sasuke can't copy it, and if he could then he wouldn't go to Jugo to create Taka. (talk) 12:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Well i'm not going to discount it being a kekkei genkai with somewhat special/unorthodox properties. If you look at it it's the same as gouging someone's eye out I suppose.--Cerez365™ 12:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) And? Do you agree with it or not? (talk) 12:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that we should wait for an official source to tell us something like that. He might very well be a mutant or something.--Cerez365™ 12:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So we wait for his abilities to be listed as such? Hashraima and Kimimaro were mutants in each their respective clans. (talk) 12:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Though that's not the way I intended for my statement to be interpreted, the two you mentioned were stated implicitly to have kekkei genkai. Arguing whether or not other members of their respective clans had those kekkei genkai is an entirely different matter especially with the Senju.--Cerez365™ 13:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :I see your point but it is still genetic, in his enzymes. I say we list them as such until further notice. (talk) 13:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, hiden techniques can't be copied by Sharingan either. And from ShounenSuki's translation, Jūgo doesn't have an enzyme which allows him to do that, Orochimaru developed an enzyme based on Jūgo's body fluids that allows others to change like he does. Omnibender - Talk - 13:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Uzumaki? Is Juugo a member of the Uzumaki clan? It was just revealed that Karin is part of it in the latest chapter, and he had orange hair, and I think you can see him in the picture of people. (talk) 13:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC)K :Um, no. On both accounts Skitts (talk) 13:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Especially since he was mentioned belonging to different clan and having connections to a different set of techs/chakra.Also, Uzumaki are known for their red hair not orange.Umishiru (talk) 13:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: But Naruto has yellow hair and he's an Uzumaki. But, I suppose I can see your other point... (talk) 13:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::kabuto said something about "jyugo clan" is that jugos? :::::Also, you mentioned his orange hair like it was the defining trait so I corrected it.I would wait for ShounenSuki ‎ to properly translate it before we go off making new clan articles.Umishiru (talk) 14:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) What kind of question is this? Naruto has yellow hair that he inherited from his father- yes he has one O_O. Naruto would be considered a member of the Namikaze clan as well of there was one because it's where his parents descend from. Direct descendants from the clan have red hair. Jugo was mentioned to have a separate clan.--Cerez365™ 14:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Red hair is common in Uzumaki, not everyone has them ... maybe only "pure bloods" or something. Naruto is Uzumaki and is blonde. By this logic, Gaara is also one. --Elveonora (talk) 16:35, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Natural Energies The way Jugo, Naruto and Kabuto looked after absorbing natural energy is different, so do they absorb different types of natural energy? Or is just the way they learned (or inherited?) the technique for absorbing certain energy? (talk) 17:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Jugo's clan absorbs Nature Energy from the nature around them. Naruto has learned this on toad mountain Kabuto inside of snake cave. I think it depends on from where they learned it. Jugo or his clan have no Sage Mode as far as we know, they just absorb the energies and mutate. --Elveonora (talk) 17:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :While i doubt that jugo's abilities have anything to do with Sage Mode, i believe that with the newest information, the mentions of the curse seal in his infobox and the title of the ability section should be changed to reffer as natural energy absortion, as the curse seal is only a derivative created by Orochimaru and not a natural ability Darksusanoo (talk) 19:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I sorta question why it's called that at all. It should be renamed to something clan related though. Since this is more than likely a kekkei genkai.--Cerez365™ 19:36, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::So, should we create a page for his clan's ability (kekkei genkai or whatever) so we can distinguished between them? Joshbl56 19:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haven't a clue on this front.--Cerez365™ 19:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::IMO, yes. There should be an article for every part of Naruto. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm reluctant to call it a kekkei genkai for now. I think it would be easier, and it makes more sense, but I wouldn't call it a kekkei genkai. We also need to see what exactly is this going to be. Is it a description of the absorption of nature transformation, will there be a separate article for the transformations? There's also the issue of the article. We know the Uzumaki have powerful life force, but we don't have an article for that. We know Gaara and Shukaku have sand control, but those are already explained in their articles, and a bit on the sand (tool) article. Omnibender - Talk - 01:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I do feel as though Juugo's transformations should have their own page. As it was a general ability of his Clan. Due to their natural affinity to absorb Natural Energy, akin to that of the Ryuchi Cave Sage Mode. Which overtime changed them, and gave them that power. And it was from that power, that Orochimaru created the Cursed Seal. All of which have their true origins in the Sage Mode of Ryuchi Cave. And to be honest it is not accurate to call Juugo's power. The Cursed Seal. Which on some abilities is referred to. But should simply be called Curse/Cursed Mode. As it's a Seal, that the power is stored in, for Orochimaru's followers. That is not the case with Juugo and his Clan. And also. I feel that: Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. Juugo's Curse Powers. And Sage Mode, specifically of Ryuchi Cave, as it is that sort of energy that changed Juugo's Clan. Should all be linked together in their corresponding articles. ( (talk) 17:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC)) :Your sentence structuring is very awkward. At the moment, there's no need to make an article for his ability. Much like Gaara's sand, all the information available is already in his article. Omnibender - Talk - 00:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Jugo's clan. Hi, I just want to say that jugo clan's name, is Jyugo. Kabuto said it on the last chapter, you can check it here if you want http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/579/16. THANKYOU Small brother (talk) 13:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Name. Jacce | Talk | 13:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Possible trigger for murderous personality? It's very easy to notice that, when in his "normal" state, Juugo is very calm and gentle to the point of having various animals flock to him (also able to communicate with them). I noticed in episode 125, after Juugo received information from a bird, Suigetsu spoke rudely about animals before taking the opportunity to diss Karin. At that point, Juugo's murderous side began to emerge before Sasuke subdued it. Could it be that one possible trigger for those states is when people belittle/mistreat animals, for whom Juugo has a strong affinity? (talk) 06:25, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :It's already been uncovered that Jūgo and his clan's murderous intents stem from the uncontrollable surge of power from their absorption of Natural Energy.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Jugo's Transformations Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it only stated that Jugo's murderous impulses are a trait of his clan, not his actual transformations? Unless of course the translations I've read were inaccurate, which is a definite possibility.--BeyondRed (talk) 09:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :They're kinda linked. I don't think people from his clan could have one without having the other. Omnibender - Talk - 16:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The clan members were also sown as "mutated" silhouettes not as humans.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sensor Question...given the information regarding Jugo's abilities, and how they are related to natural energy, plus how he was able to discern that Orochimaru was releasing Kabuto's Sage Mode and absorbing his chakra instead of stealing his powers, and how natural energy/senjutsu users usually have this ability, does this make Jugo a sensor-type ninja? Darksusanoo (talk) 06:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) its possible, but if he had sensor skills he certainly would have shown (or at least hinted to) them by now. (talk) 06:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan I think his sensory abilities are akin and limited to (well not in his case) the fact that he uses natural energy just like toad Sages.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Chakra Sensing Anyone else notice that Juugo has display a limited ability to sense chakra? Such as when Orochimaru absorbed his chakra from Kabuto. Juugo was able to sense that he only took his own chakra. (talk) 19:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) No. It was only do to it being natural energy that was absorbed. Even naruto can do that, but do we classify him as a sensor? No. (talk) 20:09, November 20, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Animal comunication As we all know well, Jugo can communicate with animals, use them as scouts and other general stuff. While the reason for this was unknown to us for quite sometime, since not even trained ninja could have this degree of communication with normal animals, as Jugo was revealed as a user of Sage Transformation, and as his body is always in contact with natural energy, it would seen logical that his ability to communicate with animals stems from this. Any opinions/thoughts? Darksusanoo (talk) 15:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) No, no Sage talked to an animal yet. Kiba talks to Akamaru, does that make him a user of natural energy? There's simply no connection--Elveonora (talk) 15:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :But the only reason Kiba can communicate with Akamaru is due to his clan's special training and abilities...plus why are you still chalking up Sages with the members of Jugo's clan, since the only thing they have in common is that they use natural energy to achieve a transformation...since natural energy envolves contact with nature, it's a just a step away from making sense. (talk) 17:17, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Why would natural energy allow Jugo to communicate with animals and not to anyone else? It's nothing but speculation. It's a step away from making sense to you, how Kiba "talks" with Akamaru is no different than what Jugo does, animals make noises and they somehow understand--Elveonora (talk) 17:45, March 9, 2013 (UTC) The Aburame clan also speak with regular bugs without making any sort of noise, just like Jugo does. It could just be a skill you can train in.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) topic of five * picture of the tattoo, anyone knows chapter/episode where this is visible? I think it warrants one. * animal communication picture, how about this one? * Why haven't we yet classified the nature energy absorption and delivered techniques from this power like Sage Transformation as a KKG? Since it's in their blood and among the clan. * sensory abilities, from numerous instances, he apparently has some. How could he tell Kabuto's own chakra stayed untouched and Oro took back just his own? * a picture and mention of his "original sage transformation" he says something like that when he changes his arm to absorb flesh from Kabuto--Elveonora (talk) 17:42, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Bump, senpais, senseis... anyone? T_T --Elveonora (talk) 14:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :# There's probably a reference in the article regarding the chapter, and knowing the chapter, you can see which episodes cover its events. I think it's when Sasuke recruits him. :# Kinda looks like he's posing with the animal. If we can find it, I'd rather have him with the bird that provided info regarding security of the Kage Summit. :# Not sure, probably because it in itself hasn't been called a kekkei genkai. :# What he did when Orochimaru got his own chakra back doesn't mean he's a sensor. Considering he knows how his own natural energy absorption works, he could simply be inferring what's happening. Few chapter later, when they all sense Naruto all the way from Konoha, Orochimaru explicitly says none of them are sensors. :# I didn't understand what you meant in that topic. Omnibender - Talk - 20:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) * My bad, didn't see the reference, tho are we sure it's a tattoo and does it appear in later chapters as well? Cause I haven't noticed * Kay, but squirrels are more cute than birds :-] Also I think I might be recalling that there was an image for that once * But it obviously is, Sakon&Ukon's unnamed too, yet we have an article for that * Possibly, but Jugo has no idea Kabuto had absorbed his DNA. Does sensing through nature energy account for being a sensor tho? We don't list Naruto as one either * When sucking Oro's flesh from Kabuto's body, Suigetsu asks what that is in response to Jugo's arm transforming and he calls it his original sage transformation or something akin to that, unless the translation I read was wrong ._. --Elveonora (talk) 18:39, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :*When he was introduced the brackets were there. :*Not too sure about the animal thing, it will just look like he's an animal watcher(?) I think in that case references work better. :*Sakon and Ukon's ability was actually called a kekkei genkai but not given a name (we might be wrong there). What happens to Jūgo may just be a genetic defect or hiden(?), though it's possible it's genetic (hence would be a kekkei genkai either way). So it seems safer not to go highlighting that in an article until we're 100% :* Not too with the adding him as a sensor, since he absorbs natural energy. :* Jūgo called it Sage Transformation not "original" or anything special like that. When that part is animated, I was actually hoping to change the image in that article to it, as it's a better depiction than the axe.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC) * got it already :I * that's what image description is for * people aren't born with hidden techniques, also that would mean he could decide not to use it thus avoid going mad, that's obviously not the case, not to mention it's in his bodily fluids and can be transferred into other people with curse marks * neither I want to add him as a sensor, just note in his abilities section that he was somehow able to deduce workings of the process that Oro did etc. * yep, that's why I brought it too, that scene is noteworthy to use as a representation of his powers --Elveonora (talk) 18:56, March 15, 2013 (UTC) To elaborate a little more, the reason for I was interested in the tattoo is that I think it could possibly be his clan's symbol or something and specific enough to warrant a portrayal in the article, I mean, we do for curse marks. Also, their powers are clearly a KKG as: * it was never even hinted to be "hiden" * hiden techniques do not have to be "transferred" * contained in their bodily fluids (notice "s" so likely blood, saliva and elsewhere) thus safe to assume it's in genes and as a whole clan of mutants was shown, hereditary. * can't be controlled/turned off * obvious and logical The animal stuff isn't that significant, tho it would fit well either in his abilities or personality sections.--Elveonora (talk) 17:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC)